


Nine Inches

by meowrails



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Character(s), American Sign Language, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Gman, Cunnilingus, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: He knew that G-man would be impatient and demanding when bottoming, but he never expected the eldritch being to be such abrat.
Relationships: The G-Man/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 115





	Nine Inches

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the fic for an audience of five people <3 old man fuckers unite
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> [this is the toy i had in mind when i wrote this](https://www.simplypleasure.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/600x600/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/f/u/fun_factory_tiger_8.5_inch_ribbed_silicone_dildo_all.jpg)

" **Gordon Freeman, in the flesh."**

Gordon rolls his eyes as he comes out of the shower. He doesn't bother covering himself up anymore, instead using the towel to dry off his hair. "Do you have to say that  _ every _ time you see me naked?" He signs, frowning.

The government man gives him a not-so-sinister smile as he sits at the edge of the bed, still primly and properly dressed. Eldritch beings don't need to bathe, apparently, he just  _ happens _ to always smell like expensive cologne.

" **Like you said, I exist only to... torment you, do I not?"**

Gordon doesn't pay him any mind, he's learned not to give him the satisfaction of an answer. He directs his attention to his dresser and picks a shirt to wear. Quiet, gentle footsteps grow closer behind him. G-man isn't wearing his shoes. Large hands settle over his hips. Gordon hums and leans his body back against the taller man's chest. He looks up and quirks an eyebrow.

"Should I bother putting on clothes?" Gordon places a hand over G-man's after he signs.

**"Surprisingly, what I'm about to suggest... does not require you to be naked."**

Gordon turns around and looks up. "Okay. You have my interest."

Dramatic as always, the eldritch being only gives him a smirk before stepping back and walking into a door made of light. Gordon's seen this sight too many times to be impressed anymore. He crosses his arms and taps his foot, suddenly feeling cold from being naked for so long. 

"I was thinking we could use this..." Gordon almost jumps at the whisper against his ear. He should have expected it, he always does it. It never fails to send shivers down Gordon's spine. 

G-man hands him something fake, firm and flexible. Gordon doesn't even have to look at it to know what it is.

He stares at it anyway then looks back at his partner. 

"You can take nine inches?" Gordon asks, stopping himself from smirking. It's not just nine inches. It's thick, with unrealistic ridges meant to enhance the feeling. Of course he's a size queen.

**"I'm offended that you doubt me in the first place."**

Gordon huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. G-man brought a harness as well. How helpful.

" **I assume this will fit you?"**

He takes it and starts putting it on. G-man leans back and watches intently. Gordon lets his eyes linger on the bulge forming in the other man's pants, making sure G-man notices his gaze. He gets a smirk. Gordon throws the dildo to the mattress behind them and grabs G-man by the lapels on his suit, pulling him down for a kiss.

\---

He knew that G-man would be impatient and demanding when bottoming, but he never expected the eldritch being to be such a _ brat. _

Gordon grabs him by his jaw and looks into his eyes. He finger-spells slowly, knowing G-man is going to have to focus on his hands and understand him if he wants this to continue. 

"Are you finally going to shut up?"

He feels G-man clench his jaw against his grip. The older man nods.  **"...Yes** ." He says, but Gordon isn't convinced.

He let's go of G-man's jaw and returns his hands to his thighs, running his hands up and down the pale skin. G-man only managed to get himself off his pants, underwear, jacket, and shoes before he got too impatient to bother with anything else. His shirt lies open, revealing the almost hairless skin of his chest as it moves up and down in deep breaths. His tie is still draped around his neck. If Gordon looked behind him he would see G-man's socks, held up by his stupid and unnecessarily attractive garters. G-man looks up at Gordon as if he's trying to pretend that he's not regaining his breath. 

Gordon wants to break him.

He spreads G-man's legs again and smiles at the man's hard cock. It's been resting against his navel this entire time, begging for the slightest bit of attention as Gordon continues to ignore it. G-man hasn't tried to touch himself just yet, he's smart enough to know that Gordon wouldn't allow it.

Gordon presses his fingers back into G-man's hole and revels in knowing that the man writhing beneath him could kill him in an instant. 

He didn't expect G-man to be so responsive, especially at the age he appears to be. The older man moves his hips down on Gordon's fingers. A large hand takes Gordon by his muscled bicep and squeezes, fingernails digging into his skin. G-man groans.

" **More.** **_More_ ** _."  _ He demands. Gordon finally gives in pushes in a fourth finger. G-man's grip will leave a bruise on his arm. He's surprised that his composed, formal, powerful man doesn't care that he's being loud. He even lets out a dazed smile as Gordon fucks him with his fingers. There's no shame in how much he enjoys this. He's only ashamed about how much he wants to submit to it too. Gordon leans down and nips at the man's neck, leaving a mark that he knows G-man can't hide with his suit. He hopes it lets his employers know that Gordon Freeman is in charge of their favorite pawn. 

Gordon stops to take a deep breath. G-man pants beneath him and growls.  **"Why... did you stop?"**

He pulls his fingers away and swears he hears a whimper.

Gordon lightly smacks the side of G-man's thigh to get his attention. He takes the large toy and straddles G-man's chest. The toy is right above the older man's face as he straps it to the harness. G-man looks at it, eyes half-closed when Gordon presses it against his lips. G-man looks intoxicated by it, taking the dildo in his mouth like he hasn't been able to do this in ages. He probably hasn't. Who else would fuck his mouth?

Gordon grabs at either side of G-man's head and pushes his hips down. Of course he doesn't have a gag reflex. Show off. G-man lets out a pathetic sound of desperation as his nose presses against Gordon's harness, looking up at him with drunken eyes. 

"You really like this, don't you?" Gordon signs before pulling back G-man's head. The dildo rests against his face. It's covered in his spit. G-man nods slowly. 

**"Just as much... as you do."**

Gordon thinks back fondly on the times G-man has fucked his throat until he gags. Maybe another time.

He finally settles back between G-man's thighs. Gordon pulls his legs back by the back of his knees, surprised on how far they go back. Did G-man make his human body this flexible on purpose? Did he change it? The man is usually so stiff and poised. There's no way he cares enough to actually do yoga.

He presses the head of the toy to G-man's stretched out hole, only fucking him with the tip. Gordon watches as it slides in and out in shallow thrusts. G-man's lips part. He closes his eyes at the feeling of it -- it's clearly not enough. Gordon would know from the times he's been in the older man's position, getting fucked by the head of a cock when he's desperate to be full. G-man likes to chuckle at him when he's suffering like this. Gordon just watches and doesn't stop. He has the added advantage that he can't feel what the toy would feel. He's in total control, no matter how wet he is behind the harness.

" **M-Mister Freeman..."**

Gordon stops and stares down at G-man. The being flutters his eyes open, confused when he's not getting what he wants. 

Gordon pulls out and raises an eyebrow.

**"What is it** **_now?"_ **

He taps the inside of his wrist with a stern expression.  _ Doctor _ .

G-man is panting when he looks up at him. His eyes are glowing a bright blue. Gordon used to think they only glowed as a threat. A warning. Turns out they also glow when the G-man is overwhelmed. It's a sign of arousal. Gordon looks between them and watches the man's cock twitch, leaking more pre-cum over his pale skin.

**"Doctor Freeman."** He breathes out. G-man's hips move up on their own, just enough for Gordon to barely notice. It's almost a  _ please. _

It's more than Gordon ever expected. He grabs G-man's hips and pushes in. G-man lets out a harsh breath each time one of the toy's pronounced ribs slides inside him. Gordon doesn't grant the being any mercy once it enters him completely. He thrusts immediately, a steady and practiced pace of his hips. G-man opens his eyes and stares at Gordon, eyes glowing in the dim light of their bedroom. He hears a repeating, quiet  _ ah ah ah _ each time Gordon thrusts into him. 

**"** **_More_ ** **.** " G-man demands. Gordon is torn between not giving him the satisfaction and the desire to watch the older man crumble beneath him. Gordon gives into his desires moves slowly, fucking him deeper and trying to press against G-man's prostate. He swears he sees G-man's cheek flush into a blush. He isn't even sure if the being has  _ blood _ \-- is he making himself blush on purpose? Is it a memory of what he used to be? 

Gordon is almost lost in thought in his marvel of the other man when he sees G-man's large hand reach for his cock. His gaze reaches Gordon's eyes. G-man strokes himself once and studies Gordon's face. He's either asking for permission or daring Gordon to stop him. Gordon isn't sure what turns him on more, but he nods. Despite all the god-like powers, G-man is still a desperate, wanting person with a cock. He watches Gordon the entire time he jerks himself off, the small  _ ah' _ s grow into moans. Groans. Hisses between gritted teeth. Gordon wishes he could record it. Maybe he can next time.

Oh god, he's already thinking about next time. He hopes there is. There's something salivating in the way that G-man is  _ this _ easy to pin down and manhandle. All that cosmic power and no physical strength. Gordon wants to bend him over a desk. He wants to manhandle him with the HEV suit on. Is this what G-man feels like all the time? G-man looks at him like he'd let Gordon do anything he wants. He knows he's looked at G-man the exact same way.

**"Doctor..."** G-man breathes out.  **"Doctor Freeman..."**

Gordon feels himself almost  _ throbbing  _ between his legs from how turned on he is. He knows he's thrusting erratically just to get G-man to cum. Gordon needs the being's mouth on his pussy as soon as possible. G-man pumps his cock faster and moans. Gordon watches him close his eyes, mouth parted open as if he's begging Gordon to use it again.

G-man cums with broken  _ a-ah!  _ Gordon fucks him through his orgasm. The amount of cum that manages to cum out of the older man's cock never fails to surprise him. It covers his G-man's chest and pools at his navel. Gordon can see the drops that landed on his face. He bucks into G-man, reveling in the oversensitive whine he elicits from the man as he licks off the cum from his chin.

**"You... You need it too, don't you?"**

Gordon pulls out and nods. He's desperately trying to take off the harness, gritting his teeth when he's forced to look down at it instead of at G-man's satisfied smirk. G-man leans forward and helps him take off his harness, tossing it to the void as he looks up at Gordon. He rests a kiss on Gordon's hip. Glowing eyes meet his own and Gordon forgets to sign to tell G-man what he wants. 

G-man is still panting when he speaks, beating Gordon to the punch.

**"Will you give an old man the honor of sitting on his face?"**

Gordon lets out a trembling breath when he nods his head. G-man leans back onto the mattress and settles a hand on Gordon's back when he lowers himself into his mouth. His hand feels so big against his lower back. It holds him steady as he writhes and bucks against the older man's tongue. 

There's so many perks in fucking someone who isn't human. G-man doesn't need to breathe, his tongue is longer than any person's tongue should be. It's like he chose this form specifically to be good at eating people out. Gordon rocks his hips as G-man fucks him with his tongue. He reaches down to stroke his clit, but his fingers are quickly replaced by G-man's mouth humming around the most sensitive part of his body. Gordon braces his hands on the wall in front of him. He arches his back, letting out all the smallest sounds that his throat actually allows his to make. 

G-man grabs his hips, trying to force Gordon to stop moving and just  _ take it _ . Gordon grits his teeth. He's not letting G-man win this time.

Gordon grabs either side of G-man's head and fucks his mouth, using him solely as a way he can cum. G-man's hands fall from his hips to grab at the bed-sheet. Gordon imagines G-man wriggling and trembling beneath him, toes curling and hands aching as they're forced into a fist. He wonders if G-man gets hard again from this. Gordon cums thinking about G-man moaning his title adoringly. It replays in his head over and over as the older man continues to eat him out through the aftershocks of his orgasm.  _ Doctor Freeman... Doctor Freeman... _

G-man hums against him and gently lifts his hips up. Gordon looks down, panting. G-man presses a kiss to Gordon's inner thigh before he crawls back to straddle G-man's hips. Gordon collapses on top of the being's chest.

"Are you satisfied?" Gordon signs by propping himself on his elbows before resting again.

**"Hm... Somewhat."**

Gordon gently smacks the older man's face. G-man is unphased.

**"Satisfied enough that I would... like to try this once again."**

The human props himself up once again. He stares at G-man in silence as he gently traces his fingertips over the crow's feet on the corner of his glowing eyes.

"Do you want to ride me next time?"

G-man widens his eyes, eyes glowing so brightly that Gordon can no longer see his pupils. Gordon chuckles and covers his eyes, light still shining from the space between his fingers. G-man's dazed smile turns into a smirk as Gordon is grabbed by his shoulders and pinned, their positions now reversed to something more familiar.

**"Now.** "

Gordon adjusts his glasses. "Now?"

G-man nods.  **"You just... lay back and let me... Indulge myself in you."**

Gordon rests his head on his pillow as G-man desperately tries to get the harness back on his hips. Gordon stares at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. He forgot the part about G-man inhumanity that didn't require him to have a normal human stamina.

Alright. Round two it is.


End file.
